Valentine's Day: Hate and Like
by Angel-Chan
Summary: A little Rukato valentine for all of you! Very short and quickly written, but please read and review!


Valentine's Day: Hate and Like   
  
  
  


Ugh. It was that time of the year again.... You know-- when everyone gets all mushy and stuff. They run up to each other, kiss (or blush, if they are not together at the time) and mainly just act like morons. You get the picture. And you know what? I hated it.   
  


I hated Valentine's Day.   
  


Every year on that day, our house would be bombarded with men; each one was hoping to get at least a smile from my mother. After all, she was a model. A famous one. What was I? The daughter of the beautiful model. "Oh... but she's such a... a tomboy," they would proclaim. "How long has she been like that?" My mother would just laugh and say that every girl has her day. Mine was just a long time away....   
  


My school, although it was an all-girl one, allowed us to pass out cards to our friends. The little twits would chuckle and giggle and read their cards; candy would also be eaten. I, on the other hand, never received any cards... nor candy. Then again... did I bring any in return? Heck no! Like I needed to be friends with any of those fussy babies! "Oh, ow! I broke a nail!" I don't think so!   
  


That was why I hated February 14th; it was the day of hell... at least to me it was.   
  


But there was another reason.... One that I hated even more. My father had left us on that day... the day where hearts were meant to feel more love than any other time. He had left without saying goodbye... without kissing me before I went to bed... without telling me he loved me. Mother said that he had been troubled by the hardships of being such a young parent; she lied, of course. Mustn't let the baby worry about something too advanced for her! It didn't work that way, though. I saw him about two years later (by then I was eight). He... he was with some lady younger and prettier than my mom. They laughed and chatted and kissed and....   
  


I hated my father.   
  


I hated my mother for lying.   
  


I hated the girls at my school for being so weak and frail and untrustworthy.   
  


I hated everyone!   
  


But... there was one person who tried-- even when I pushed him further away-- to be my friend.... He tried to brake down my barrier. 'Who cares?' I reasoned. It was a Saturday, luckily. School was such a stress on Valentine's Day, what with all the memories and everything. I just needed a break. A day off. 'I don't need him! Never will!'   
  


And yet... deep down, the feelings didn't change. Just like they never truly did for my mother and father.... There was just something about him that made me more and more interested.... Like I had been falling in love and didn't even realize it....   
  


No! I couldn't! Love hurts! It always hurts! No matter what, it will always stab you in the heart! That's right! I didn't need to feel love. Not after I had been able to feel the true pain it could cause. And that pain... was almost too harsh to bare.   
  


"Something," a voice murmured from behind me, "the matter, Rika?" Oh. It was her-- Renamon.   
  


I let out a sigh. Yes-- something was definitely wrong. "No... I'm fine." Looking out to the floor of my bed room, I went on: "I just need to think." Yeah... think about something besides that stupid day and all the emotions it brought to me.   
  


The fox-like digimon nodded and disappeared. She knew something was bugging me... but she also knew that I would figure it out. I guess we were just that close... I mean-- she was my best friend. My only friend, really.   
  


So then... today was Valentine's Day... the day that I loathed so badly that it made me want to kill it and cry at the same time....   
  


Man... My life sucked.   
  


~*~   
  


When you're bored, take a walk. It'll do you good. Or at least I figured it would help me clear my head of the stupid thoughts I had been thinking. Then again... the park wasn't exactly the best place to walk around on Valentine's Day.... Not the best at all.   
  


Every time I turned around, I got a full-blown picture of two people in a lip lock! Do you think I wanted to see that at the moment? No-way! I turned off of the path and quietly climbed the closest tree. If I kept out of the way, it wouldn't bother me. I learned that a while ago with my parents.... With my eyes shut, I was able to concentrate much better.   
  


I still couldn't believe my mother; she made such a big deal of today! She would run around the house and ask if she looked okay and if this dress matched her makeup and blah blah blah. My grandma would smile and nod whilst I groaned. The same ritual every year-- probably even longer, but how was I to know? All that I knew was that my mother got really annoying!   
  


I was just happy that today was a weekend.... A little bit of rest-- even though an attack may occur at any time. What kind of an attack? Why, a digimon attack! Digimon were sent by their "sovereign" to destroy us-- or at least we guessed. Really though! They hated our guts! What else would they want with us?   
  


And so we fought, our heads held high each time. And our leader.... Me? Hah! No-- it's our own little goggle-head! He was slightly careless and didn't like to hurt other creatures... but perhaps that was why I--   
  


"Ahh! Eskimo kisses!"   
  


Fuzz met flesh; I snapped up and pulled the furball off my face. I scowled and muttered, "Calumon... what do you want?!" The childlike digimon puffed out a little puppy dog face and pounced on my head to get away from me. "Oo... wait! Calumon, you dummy! I didn't mean anything!"   
  


He instantly turned and blew me a raspberry. He always did confuse me-- he acted more like a toddler than a digimon. Still, he was cute. Just not that cute. "Whatcha doin'?" he inquired joyfully.   
  


"Nothing."   
  


"Really? You're not even thinking?"   
  


"No. Now leave me alone," I hissed. A little harsh and cruel, but I was having a bad day.... What else was I supposed to say?   
  


"You sure you aren't thinking of anything?" Calumon rolled his eyes back and concentrated; he nearly toppled off of his branch. "That's too hard!" he decided. "When I try, my head feels all funny!" Hopping back onto my head, he continued: "Besides! I know someone who is thinking of you!"   
  


My heart skipped a beat. Who? Who would be thinking of me? And on this very day? Why on Earth...? "Who?" It wasn't exactly a question... more like a demand. Still... I got my point across.   
  


Wind suddenly blew past us, and the little digimon was caught in the breeze. Looking almost like a kite, he hovered off. "Follow me! Follow me!" he teased. Why that....   
  


With another scowl, I leapt from the tree and stormed after him. Yes, he was cute. But even cuteness had its limits... and Calumon had gone way over it this time. The little thing was such a pain in the rear....   
  


As I pushed through the couples in my way, I pondered to myself.... Who would think of me? Who? No one that I knew... right? Really now... I had been nothing but a snob-- well, something like it-- to my so-called friends, and even if they did crack my shell a little they never got close enough to.... Calumon circled above someone sitting on a bench. I stopped.... Heat rose up my face and I felt my heart clench. No... it couldn't be....   
  


Takato.   
  


Goggle-boy... the one I had been thinking of almost all day. 'He... he was thinking about me...?' I looked away. No... Calumon must have been joking around. Then why... was I blushing? If emotions were so meaningless... then why did I feel this? This strange, yet powerful emotion for that... that goggle-head! Why?!   
  


'You like him... Rika.'   
  


My eyes darted around. What...? Me-- like him? No! He was so weak... he let his emotions run his life! Why would I like him? Why would I suddenly allow myself to be so weak for him?!   
  


'You like him... and you can't hide it.'   
  


I... I liked him...? I... never really felt this way about anyone before.... But I was only ten! How was I supposed to know who I liked and who I didn't? I mean...   
  


'Don't deny it... that is when it will hurt.'   
  


Goggle-head.... Takato.... I liked... Takato. I liked Takato! But... how? When? When did these feelings form? Oh... right. Probably over our adventures and battles.... Perhaps....   
  


I walked up to him. As I got closer, I noticed that he was fingering a small envelope and sighing. His almond eyes expressed something unreadable; his face looked tired. Sure that he had not noticed me, I cleared my throat. That got him-- he jumped nearly five feet!   
  


"Wha...? Ah...." He shifted around in his seat and tried to offer the space beside him to me. Gee-- why was he so nervous? I was the one who just realized that I cared! Chuckling to myself, I plopped down. They had put this bench in a nice spot; it overlooked the lake. At the time, the sun was high above our heads... and the birds sang sweet tunes of love and life.   
  


After he coughed about five times, I decided to try and start up a conversation. "So... why are you out here all by yourself, Goggle-boy?" Rgh! I felt like pounding myself right then and there! I had to stop calling him goggle-anything! That was mean and rude! But... it was the way I talked....   
  


"Yeah... well. I was-- um-- hoping to run into someone today." He suddenly turned and gave me a small fisheye. "What about you?"   
  


"Same reason... well, that and I needed to think," I muttered. Did he...? Who knew, but still.... With a small laugh, I leaned onto his shoulder. Oh, boy! Tense he was! His whole body acted as though it were being shocked by electricity as I touched him. A smile formed on my lips. It was... cute.   
  


He stuttered, "R... Rika?"   
  


I did not like the way he said that. Not one bit. Had I... done something wrong? God-- I did, didn't I? I always did something wrong! Why did it always have to be me?! I moved away, trying not to look hurt. "Hmm?" Well now... that didn't sound too disappointed, did it? I hoped not.   
  


Without looking at me, he shoved the small white parcel in my face. "Here," he whispered. "I... I know it's not much, but I stayed up all night to work on it...." From the redness on his cheeks, I could tell that it had to have been a Valentine's Day card.... Giving him a surprising smile (his mouth opened in slight awe at this), I gently took the package in my hands. Once opened, it revealed a large, beautiful picture of Renamon.... It must have taken him hours to draw and color this! The back of the picture stated this:   
  


"Rika... I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I feel as though I could trust you with my life. Sure-- we aren't the best of friends... but I am still willing to try.And... well, this may seem a little strange to you, but I think that I... like you. I don't know where, how or when... I just know that I do. You don't have to reply or anything-- heck, I think I'm making a total fool of myself by doing this-- but at least keep my picture.... 

Happy Valentine's Day, Rika. 

Takato"   
  


He... he liked me too? He liked me too! I felt a small bit of wetness on my face. Tears. How long had it been since I last cried? Too long, I supposed.   
  


With a happy yelp, I threw my arms around the already embarrassed boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. I felt so happy! It had been such a long time since I last felt this happy. He cared about me too... and all of this time I thought that emotions would only hurt me.... I never knew how much happiness they could give me as well.   
  


I felt his arms wrap around me lightly after a moment, and I finally relaxed. No more tears-- there was no need for them. We could just sit there in utter bliss and watch the lake and sun make their lovely scenes. Then... we could walk home hand in hand and....   
  


"You know what, Goggle-head? I like you too...."   
  


End (for now, at least!)   
  


A/N: Konnichiwa! I am so sorry for being late with my stories and stuff, but my computer sorta... crashed. Well... my BIG hard drive crashed (my PC has two hard drives). All that I can say is... I LOVE FLOPPIES! They held copies of my pics and stories (it was my idea to do it in the first place-- man, I love my intuition!). What? Why didn't I save them all on CDs? Well... my computer is about five years old (since 5th grade) and my mom owns the "new" one. Oh well.... I will try to get chap. 6 (final chapter) of "Trials of the Heart" out by Saturday; I can't guarantee it, though. T-T School sucks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little Rukato! I typed it out in about an hour (if you count the revising and stuff). If you want to read more, read my "One Moment Too Late" and "Between Pride and Love: Tears Within the Darkness." Ja ne, mina-chan!- Angel-Chan ^-^ 


End file.
